the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Armor
'Description' This Rank Upgrade allows the person to have a legendary set of armor. The Armor is completely up to the user on what it looks like, its name, if it has affectations to it like clawed gauntlets, spikes on the armor, blades that run the length of the armor’s forearm, Wings for show (no actually use to them unless you take a feat), ect... so long as those affectations are not special qualities feats and are within reason (so things like having cannon on your arm that shots out nets, or the armor has gauntlets that are able to shot out a spiked chain's would require a feat.) From there the user is able to pick, or create threeunique feats/options for their armor so long as it makes sense to their armor as well as take the basic feats unlocking the hidden power of the armor. Requirements: : Jonin Rank : At Least one mission where you go to retrieve the armor. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under rank upgrade the page is about. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' 'Utility Feats' Chakra Reserves: Chakra is stored into the armor. The user can activate the stored chakra, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 30 for 1 feat, 65 for 2 feats, 100 for 3 feats. Restricted to 65 for jonin.) 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Fortified Armor: The armor grants the Superior Endurance when the wearer channels chakra through it, making it harder to kill the wearer of the armor. (20cp/round +8 endurance) (Can take 10cp or 40cp versions of this feat so long as it follows the rules for stat buff feats) Destructive Armor: '''The armor’s gauntlets enhance the wearer’s strength greatly, allowing them to cause devastating amounts of damage. (20cp/round +8 Strength) (Can take 10cp or 40cp versions of this feat so long as it follows the rules for stat buff feats) '''Dancing Armor: This armor grants the wearer enhanced speed whenever the wearer channels chakra through it. (20cp/round +8 speed) (Can take 10cp or 40cp versions of this feat so long as it follows the rules for stat buff feats) 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' 'Unique Feat Ideas:' Each armor may have up to three unique feats. You can pick from this list and, or make your own up so long as it makes sense to the armor, follows a theme, and gets reviewed and approved (see some guidelines on unique feats for some restrictions). This is where you would be able to get feats that allow the wearer of the armor to fly, have spiked chains stored in the gauntlets of the armor that the user can shot out, ect... Legendary protection: The Armor acts as a 10cp barrier at all times on top of the normal protection armor gives. The user is able to put in more cp to enhance the barrier’s strength up to 40CP + user’s supercharge. The barrier is able to be broken just like any other barrier, however it immediately reforms the next round. Elemental Resistance: The armor’s material is made of a very special material giving the wearer a resistance to a single element. (25% for an element and 10% for it's derivatives. Example: If water is the element, then it is 25% resistant to water attacks and 10% to attacks that are storm, ice, boil release, etc.) Retaliation: When the wearer of the armor is hit and effectively takes damage, a burst of energy springs fourth from the armor and hits the person who caused the damage on the user dealing a 10cp attack. The user is able to spend X cp to a max total of the total amount of damage (Total damage – 10cp = Amount of extra cp the user can spend) he has received from one attack in a round causing the individual who damaged the user to take that amount of damage. This does not prevent any damage from being done to the wearer of the armor and only works once per round. The to hit of this depends on the user’s to hit and the type of incoming attack; a strength based attack will retaliate using the wearer’s strength to hit and a ninjutsu attack will retaliate using the wearer’s CC to hit. Absorption: The armor is able to absorb an incoming Ninjutsu negating the jutsu and causing no harm to the wearer of the armor. (cp cost = jutsu being absorbed. Max absorption = 40 + wearer supercharge.) Flight: The Armor is able to grant the wearer flight, be it just hovering around in the air, to great powerful majestic wings (Passive flight) Known Users * Enlai Shuren * Tian Shuren Category:Rank Upgrade